More and more people type information into electronic devices using keyboards for various work-related and personal reasons throughout their day, whether using a personal computer, laptop, or mobile communication device, to name a few examples. People have begun to expect a certain level of auto-correction of typographical errors when they are typing. The challenges of typing without error are further compounded when using a small-sized keyboard, for example, as found on a mobile communication device, such as a smartphone, or app phone. Since keys on such keyboards are typically much smaller than the average fingertip, two or more keys can accidentally be pressed when by a user intending to input a single character.